The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to rotary wing aircraft and, more particularly, to a dual rotor, rotary wing aircraft.
Aircraft typically include an airframe and a number of aerodynamic surfaces that generate lift. Rotary wing aircraft include a main rotor assembly comprising a number of rotor blades that generate lift and thrust for the aircraft. A conventional rotary wing aircraft's top speed is typically limited in edgewise flight due to the fact that as aircraft's forward speed increases the retreating blade begins to stall and the advancing blade increases in lift creating a large rolling moment on the aircraft.